The Battle of Lies and Desire
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Read and find out! GSR all the way baby!
1. What Did You Do!

_**Title: The Battle of Lies  
Rating: R-NC17**_

_**Pairing: GSR/OOC/ There will be very strong language throughout this entire story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**CHAP ONE: Lying and Betrayal**_

Sara had been with Grissom for almost a year now, they hadn't moved  
in yet, but both had keys to each others houses.  
When Grissom didn't show up for work Sara got worried as well as the  
rest of the gang, so she headed over to his house to see if he was  
OK.

When she reached his house she noticed that his car was in the drive  
way along with another car, one that she hadn't seen before.  
Sara parked the Denali and walked tot eh front door and knocked  
three times.

When she received no answer she rang the doorbell.  
Finally she got her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door and  
went on in, what she saw next she never thought in a million years  
would ever happen.

As she walked further into the living room she saw that the room was  
a mess, at first she wondered if he was ok, but as she ventured  
further in the house to hid bedroom she saw him, at first relief  
came to her, but then pain and confusion as she saw that he wasn't  
in the bed.

The dark haired woman had her head laying on his chest and her right  
arm and leg wrapped around him, and he had both his arms wrapped  
around her.  
Sara was heartbroken, confused and a few other things that words  
just can't describe.  
As she saw him stirring she decided to leave and act as she hadn't  
saw the scene before her, but little did she know that it wouldn't  
be that simple.

_**A HALF AN HOUR LATER AT WORK**_

Grissom practically ran into the lab, and found almost everyone in  
the locker room.  
" Hey guys sorry I'm late my alarm didn't go off."  
Sara hadn't told the guys that she had seen him with another woman,  
she had told them that she forgot her key, but that he would more  
than likely be late, but he was ok.

" Yeah, your a little more than late, Ecklie already gave us our  
cases and there was only one so were going to just hang out in the  
break room, you wanna join us for once?"

Grissom thought about it, and decided to join them.  
They entire lab knew now about Grissom and Sara's relationship, and  
more than half of them encouraged it, and knew it was going to  
happen at some point.

After they all got seated in the break room Greg smiled," OKAY  
according to my calculations it's my turn to choice the game we play  
tonight, am I correct?"

Everyone nodded their head, except for Sara who couldn't stop  
replaying the images of Grissom holding tightly to the dark haired  
woman, and images of his calling out someone else's name, and telling  
someone else that he loved them like he had been doing to her for the past year, all of a sudden she was awoken from her thoughts by Greg.

" Hey Sara, Earth to Sara?"  
" What, oh yeah it's your turn Greg."  
Greg smiled," OK, I know that this may be a little childish but I  
want to to play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone let out a moan, " Greg we all probably haven't played Truth  
or Dare since like 8th grade man."  
" I know thats why we should play it now, see if we really know each  
other, and what each others limits are."

" Well OK I guess I'm, Nick are you in?"  
" Yeah."  
Soon after everyone agreed to play, even Grissom.

" OKAY Catherine its your turn."  
" Kay, Warrick Truth or Dare?"  
Warrick smiled," Dare."  
" OK I dare you to kiss Greg on the lips!"

Warricks face turned from on of amusement to one of sickness.  
" There's no way in hell I'd kiss Greg pick someone else, and don't  
you dare say Grissom or Nick, no men for that matter."

" Well OK kiss Sara!"

Warrick had hoped she would have said OK kiss me, but she had said  
Sara, this was so uncomfortable with Grissom sitting right across  
the room from Sara.

Warrick walked up to Sara and looked at the ground, he couldn't  
believe he was doing this.

Sara on the other hand was still very confused and hurt from Grissom  
and had her own plan going, and with one swift move she pulled  
Warrick down by his collar and kiss him hard, which by instinct he  
did back.

Catherine saw that Grissom looked like he was about to pounce on  
Warrick, and cleared her throat.  
When she did they broke apart and Warrick went back and sat by  
Catherine.

Sara saw that Grissom's knuckles were white from his grip, she hoped  
to make him do that more, and more, and to make him feel exactly the  
way she did, and maybe even worse.

" OK Warrick your turn."  
" Um, OK Nick Truth or Dare?"  
" Truth."  
" OK, true or false you had sex with you History teacher in  
college?"

All eyes went towards Nick who blushed and looked at the wall and  
said very quietly," True, but she was young and hot!"  
Everyone laughed and smiled.

" OK my turn, Sara Truth or Dare?"  
Sara smiled," Truth."  
" OK True or False you love the sex life you and Grissom have?"  
Oh Sara loved Nick for this one, she looked over at Grissom and saw  
him smiling, if he only knew what she was going to do to him.

She look Nick square in the eye and said," False."  
Grissom's smile quickly turned into an open mouthed head cocked  
question glance her way and the room went silent until Sara spoke.

" OK my turn, Grissom Truth or Dare?"  
Grissom barely choked his words out, " Truth."  
God she was going to burn him so bad!

" OK True or False have you ever cheated on a girlfriend?"  
" False."  
Sara looked at him and smiled," Are you sure about that?"  
" Yeah, false."  
" Wait remember what is said in this room stays in this room, now  
I'll ask you again have you ever cheated on a girlfriend?"

Questioning glances were being sent across the room.  
Grissom knitted his brow and looked at Sara and said," I said False  
Sara."

Sara's smile went away as she said," Ok Fine."

Grissom looked at Sara and said," Sara True or False?"  
" Truth."  
" True or False, you want to marry me?"  
" Thats so easy honey, its so False."

The tension in the room was thick, and so was the eye contact  
between Grissom and Sara.

" OK Grissom True or False?"  
" Truth."  
" OK, is it True that you have ever thought about cheating on me?"  
" Thats easy, False, I wouldn't cheat on you Sara."

Sara let a tear fall down her cheek.  
" Thats the wrong answer Griss, why cant you just tell the truth!"  
" Sara what the hell are you talking about?"  
He started to walk towards her to comfort her when she stood up and  
said," No I don't want you near me, I don't even want to talk to you OK!"

" No Sara it's not OK, what the hell is your problem did I do  
something wrong?"

Everyone was still watching, they were as clueless as Grissom seemed  
to be.

" Oh don't act like you don't know you son of a bitch!"  
The yelling was now at full blown.  
" What the hell are you talking about Sara?"  
" I'm talking about that dark haired skinny bitch you fucked last  
night thats what I'm talking about!"

Grissom's mouth fell open and then quickly shut, no words could be  
said.

When Sara's crying got worse he tried to comfort her, but when he  
even moved toward her an inch she came at him again.

" No, stay the hell away from me OK, just leave me the fuck alone,  
when were you going to tell me about her huh, or was she just a one  
night thing, how many other girlfriends do you have, or have you had since we've been together!"

" Look Sara let me explain!"  
" No fuck no you've had all the chances that your going to get from  
me, I'm through with this shit, why don't you just go into your  
office and think about it, and talk to your fucking spider and  
whatever else you do in there and figure out what year it will be  
when your going to be honest with me about it!"

" Sara look it was...  
" Nothing?"  
" No nothing was nothing why the Fuck did you do it!"

" Sara.. I"  
" No don't start that shit, Like I said I'm done, I'm leaving, out  
of here, you'll have my resignation by the end of shift!"

With that Sara left the break room, when Grissom turned around he saw  
that everyone was still there, they had heard and saw everything.

" Look guys I"

Nick stood up and looked at Grissom and said," Don't bother man,  
just don't even try to talk your way out of this one, because it not  
going to work, you know I looked up to you Grissom, Now all the  
trust that you had from me is gone, and I'm not sure if you'll ever  
get it back."

Everyone walked out of the room, when he was alone he sat down and  
felt a migrane coming on, why did he have to be such a dumbass, he  
truly loved Sara, but sometimes his dick and heart said two  
entirely different things, and after spending the night with Jim  
Beam his dick had been in control.

_**CHAP TWO: THE PHONE CALL**_

Sara knew that Grissom wouldn't be home so she went to his house to  
pick up her clothes when she was done she was on her way to the door  
when the phone rang, she went to get it but then thought why bother.

When she reached the door the answering machine clicked on," Hey Gil  
it Tish I just wanted to say that last night was amazing, and don't  
worry my husband doesn't know anything, well if you ever want to  
hook up again call my cell my numbers 252-5629, catch ya later babe.

Sara pulled out her cell and without thinking dialed the number.  
" Hello this is Tish?"  
" Yeah Hi, look I don't appreciate you fucking my man!"  
" What who the hell is this!"  
" This is the guy you fucked last nights girlfriend, well now ex-  
girlfriend, look I just wanted you to know that I know about what  
you guys did and if you were hear right now I'd kick your ass, you  
ruined my life!"

A long silence came after Sara stopped and then Tish talked," Look  
Sara it wasn't anything, we both were very drunk and just wanted to  
try something different, I know you cant possibly understand, and I  
don't know what to say but I'm sorry."

" I hope you cant sleep at night knowing that you ruined someones  
life, someones dreams, he's was the only guy I've ever been in love with."

With that being said Sara hung up the phone, and as soon as she did  
Grissom walked in the door.

" Sara, thank God you here, look I need to tell you the truth!"  
" I think its a little late for that don't you!"  
" No I don't, Sara please just five minutes!"

Sara sighed," Fine five minutes, but don't touch me."  
" OK deal."

" Look Sara you know that I love you, what happened was such a  
stupid mistake, and yes it was nothing."

" Wait nothing, how can you say it was nothing, you fucked her, you  
kissed her, you did all of this in the bed that we share half the  
time, and you can honestly stand here in front of me and say that it  
was nothing!"  
" Sara look I know what I did was wrong, but look it's like that  
comedian says when your supposed to be committed your with one red  
M&M , and once in a while you just say fuck it I want a green one."

Sara was super pissed," What the fuck was that supposed to make me  
understand anything?"  
" Kinda."  
" Look I'm leaving, I don't want to hear from you, I moving don't try  
and find me, I never want to hear from you again!"

_**THREE DAYS AFTER SARA HAD MOVED AWAY**_

The shrieking of a cell phone was the only noise that could be  
heard, and then shortly after that the sound of it shattering  
against the wall.

Gil Grissom had changed from the man he was only three days ago.  
He hated work, he hadn't went since she left, he had also never  
stopped drinking scotch, except for when he was shooting up heroine,  
he hadn't been sober since she left, and had completely destroyed  
his house except for a few pictures of them together.

Grissom staggered towards the kitchen to get another drink, but on  
his way in he collapsed, falling hard and hitting his head against  
the cold floor splitting his forehead.  
When he sat up he leaned against the wall and wiped his forehead  
with one head, when he saw that he was bleeding that was it, he was  
giving up, he wasn't going to move, he was just going to sit there  
until he died.

Thats all his life was worth now, absolutely nothing, without her he  
wasn't anyone.  
He was a drunk, selfish son of a bitch who deserved probably  
everything that he was getting.

By lunch he had passed out from too much alcohol.  
Catherine had been extremely worried about him and stopped by to see  
how he was doing, she didn't agree with what he did, and couldn't  
believe it, but she wasn't going to be childish about it, they had  
to work together.

When she pulled up she knocked on the door and it opened.  
She stuck her head in and was about to yell for him when she saw him  
against the kitchen wall, and ran to him.

" Jesus Grissom, what the fuck did you do!"  
His pulse was there but extremely weak.  
She called for 911 immediately and when they got there they rushed  
him to the hospital.

Catherine looked around to see if she could find out what happened  
to him, but only after taking a few more steps she saw the bottles  
on the couch, floor and table along with some needles and stretchy  
medical band to tie off with.

Catherine wasn't one to show emotion but let a single tear escape  
her eyes and quickly wiped it away, and called the guys to let them  
know what had happened.  
She could only think one thing,' Why and the hell did he have to do  
this, he was a good man even though he cheated on Sara, he was her  
best friend and she was going to be there no matter what happened!'

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Hey there is something going on right now that kinda put a little  
edge on this story, I hope you enjoyed what I have so far, I need  
FEEDBACK please, ya'll are great with that!  
I'll post more tonight, but right now my hands hurt from typing.  
Thanks ya'll!  
Ash**_


	2. Meeting Again

_**The Battle of Lies Part Two:**_

After being taken to the hospital everyone was called. It seemed like it was hours until they heard anything about his condition, but finally the doctors came out to tell them the news. " Excuse me is anyone here for Gil Grissom?"

Catherine jumped to her feet, soon everyone else did too.

" Is he going to be OK?"

The doctor's eye's fell to the floor and he said," I'm not really sure what could have drove him to drink like that, and if it wasn't for you he would be dead right now."

Catherine let a small breath out that she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

" So he's going to be OK?"

" He should be fine, but I do recommend some AA meetings."

Nick walked forward and said," Can we see him?"

" Yes, he's in room 305 on the second floor, but he isn't awake and he probably won't be for some time."

" What did you have to do?"

" Well we had to pump his stomach, but I can't be sure yet if he did any severe damage to his liver, test results should be back sometime between tonight and tomorrow morning."

Catherine nodded and felt the sting of tears on her eye's.

As she walked in she saw him laying there looking so dead.

Her tears silently fell, she knew something had been wrong when he had called off from work for weeks now.

A part of her wanted to blame Sara, but she knew that Sara did what any woman would have done in her situation.

That had her start to think, 'Should I call her?'

She shook her head, ' No, she doesn't need to worry about him anymore.'

_**A YEAR LATER**_

Grissom was sitting in his office going over paperwork when his phone rang.

" Grissom?"

" Gilbert it's James Colbrini, Supervisor of the San Fransisco Crime Lab."

" Oh hey James, what can I do for you?"

" I was wondering if I could get you to possibly come down here and help me with a case?"

Grissom started thinking about how much he would love to go back to California, he could see his mom, and relax at the beach.

" Can you e-mail me a summery of the case and, I'll be there tomorrow night."

" Thanks Gil, I owe you."

Grissom hung up and immediately went to tell Ecklie he was leaving for a while, and then headed home to pack, and to get online and buy his ticket.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

The plane ride had been quiet and he slept most of the way.

Once off the plane he got his luggage and headed to his mom's house where he would be staying for a while.

He walked into the Lab and ran right into James.

" Wow Gil that was fast, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, we don't have an entomologist and this case has so many insects that I don't even know what half of them are."

Grissom smiled and let James lead him to where he would be working.

After about two hours he had already done all he could with the case and headed to the beach for some peace and quiet.

Once there he sat down in the sand and watched as the sun started to set over the water, making the water shimmer with such fierce that it looked as if millions of diamonds were just laying in the water.

He took a deep breath of the salty air and realized just how much he missed this.

All of a sudden something wet was on his cheek and before he knew it there was a huge German Shepard kissing him.

" Hey buddy where did you come from?"

He looked as saw that the dog had tags and read it, _Name: Luke Sidle, Address: 200 Alrint Drive, Owner: Sara Sidle_

His heart stopped and when he saw the dog look up he knew it was her, he didn't know if she had recognized him, but he knew just by the feelings he had that it was her.

He stood up and slowly turned around to see her walking towards him.

The breeze was blowing her now longer brown hair, and the sun reflecting of the water was shining on her beautiful face, and reminding him of all the times he had woken up and seen that face in the mornings, and how much he missed that.

When she got only a few feet away from him he watched as she stopped dead in her tracks, and her jaw dropped.

" Grissom?"

" Yeah Sara, It's me."

She started walking slowly towards him and the dog ran to her.

" I'm sorry about Luke he doesn't listen very well, he still a puppy."

" He's a big puppy."

Sara smiled," Yeah, he's gonna get so much bigger though."

" How have you been Sara?"

" I've been good, how about you?"

His thoughts went back to his time in the hospital, and going to AA meetings.

" I've had a few rough patches, but I've fixed most of my problems."

" Do you live here now?"

Sara nodded while looking at the sun setting over the water.

" I moved here when I left Vegas, what about you did you move?"

" Oh, no I am just here for a few weeks, I helped down at the Crime Lab, and now I'm just on vacation."

" I wish we had longer to talk and catch up you know?"

Sara thought about what he had just said and did the unthinkable.

" If you want um... You can come by my house for dinner, and we can catch up?"

He smiled and agreed.

" I'll see you at six?"

" Yeah six it is."

He watched as she walked away, and he took a deep breath.

' This is going to be great, I've missed her so much.'

He quickly went home to sleep, and then get ready.

_**TBC...**_

_**FEEDBACK please, thanks!**_

_**ASH**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP FIVE: DINNER

Sara had called Grissom and asked him to come to her house for

dinner so they could talk and catch up on everything.  
When he arrived she almost couldn't speak.

He was wearing a pair of jeans which showed off his nice ass, and a  
short sleeved dark blue shirt that said property of the Las Vegas  
Crime Lab on the front.

She laughed at his shirt, Jim had it made for Grissom for his last  
birthday.  
His hair was gelled and he smelled incredible.  
"Hey come on in."  
Grissom smiled and walked past Sara, when he did whatever he was

wearing she got a good whiff of and for a split second was in heaven.

" So Miss Sidle what did you cook for me?"  
" Well steak, mashed potatoes and your favorite gravy with rolls."  
Grissom was speechless, she had cooked him his favorite, and she  
hated cooking meat.

" Sara you didn't have to do this, I know you don't like cooking meat  
since your a vegitarian."  
" Well I used to be a vegitarian I now eat meat once again."  
" Really when did this happen?"  
" Well I was starving and the only place around when I got off the  
plane when I moved back here was a steakhouse and they had no veggie  
dishes so I just tried it and realized that I like meat."

Grissom laughed," You are unpredictable."  
Sara looked at the floor and said," So are you."

They ate and talked and asked questions about everything except what  
happened to make Sara leave.

After they ate Grissom started helping Sara with the dishes.  
While grabbing for a plate Sara and his hand collided, and lingered  
together for a while.

When finally Grissom asked Sara," Why haven't asked me about what  
happened Sara?"

Sara looked at him and then at the floor and said," Because I don't  
think I want to know."  
" What don't you want to know?"  
" I don't want to know the facts, I know that you did what you did  
and thats enough."

" Gosh Sara listen to yourself talk, If it was me walking in on you  
and some guy I would want some answers."  
" Well is wasn't you walking in on me and some guy was it Griss, it  
was me walking in to find you naked in our bed with some girl from a  
bar!"

" Look Sara I know you have questions, lets just get this out of the  
way, please."  
" You know what Grissom theres something I want you to hear, its a  
song, and its true, its what I cant say to you, but if you'll listen  
its everything you need to hear."

" Then let me hear it."  
Sara walked and turned on her stereo and pressed play when she  
turned around the music started and a tear fell from her eye, and  
she whispered," Just listen please."

When the music started Grissom sat and listened to the words.

_I've found peace of mind, I'm feeling good again  
I'm on the other side, back among the living  
Ain't a cloud in the sky  
All my tears have been cried  
And I can finally say _

Baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In God knows how long  
I know every thing's gonna be OK  
If you just stay gone

I still love you and I will forever  
We can't hide the truth  
We know each other better  
When we try to make it work  
We both end up hurt  
It ain't supposed to be that way

Baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In God knows how long  
I know every thing's gonna be OK

_If you just stay gone _

When we try to make it work  
We both end up hurt  
Love ain't supposed to be that way

So baby baby stay  
Stay right where you are  
I like it this way  
It's good for my heart  
I haven't felt like this  
In ooh in God knows how long  
I know every thing's gonna be OK  
If you just stay gone

I know every thing's gonna be OK  
If you just stay gone

When the song ended Grissom didn't bother wiping his eyes he let his  
tears fall.  
He stood up to see Sara standing behind him.

He drew her in for a hug and whispered," I'm so sorry Sara and if  
thats really what you want then I will, I'll stay gone, I just want  
you to know that I love you and I never meant to hurt you."  
Grissom could feel Sara shaking and did what broke his heart, he  
walked away from her and towards the door to leave, never to return.  
Sara had a new life, and he wasn't going to screw it up even if it  
meant breaking his own heart he wanted Sara to be happy, even if  
that meant without him.

As he reached to open the door he looked back at Sara and saw her  
leaning against the wall with her arms around her stomach, and tears  
streaming down her face.

He looked back in front of him and took a deep breath and walked out  
and got into his car and left, not slowing down, and not looking  
back.

TWO HOURS LATER AT A BAR IN DOWNTOWN SANTA MONICA

Grissom had went and played some pool at a downtown bar , and had  
only had one beer, he promised that he wouldn't start drinking again,  
and he wasn't going to.  
When he went to the bar a blonde woman looked at him and smiled.  
" So honey you got a girlfriend?"

" Nope, I'm all by myself, you got a boyfriend?"  
" Yes, but I sure would love to go home with you tonight."  
The woman winked at him and he remembered the night that got him in  
trouble and he looked at the woman and said," Trust me its not worth  
it, you'll get caught and ruin your life."

Grissom paid his tab and was walking to his car when his cell phone  
rang. " Grissom?"  
" Griss its Sara I need you to come back to my house."  
" Why is everything OK, are you OK?"  
" Yeah, I just need to talk to you, its important."

" OK, I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later Grissom knocked on Sara's door, when the door  
opened Grissom didn't even have a chance to say anything, Sara  
pulled him into the house and when the door shut his back was  
against it and her mouth was on his, and her tongue was in his mouth.

Sara moaned into his mouth which he responded to with a moan of his  
own.  
When the kiss started to get extremely heated he pulled away out of  
breath.

" Sara no."  
" Why not."  
" Because we cant do this anymore, you said it clearly tonight with  
that song and I thought about it and you where right we cant be  
together, we'll just hurt each other if we try, and love isn't  
supposed to be that way Sara, and God knows that I've already hurt you too much."

Sara looked deeply into his eyes and said," I didn't mean that, I  
need you, I want you Griss!"

Now was the time, he was going to make a choice,but what one would  
he choose?

TO BE CONTINUED...

OK, sorry to do this to you guys but I have to stop here for now,  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!  
Thanks ya'll! Oh and the music in this was by Jimmy Wayne, just had to put that in there for disclaimer purposes!

ASH


	4. Grissom's Decision

**CHAP FOUR: Grissom's Decision**

He just stood there looking deeply into her dark eyes. The same dark eyes that he had made cry time and time again.

The question he kept asking himself over and over again was whether or not he wanted to risk hurting her again. ' I do wan't her back, but I wouldn't be able to handle her leaving again.'

Her thumbs gently rubbed his bearded cheek.

" Gil, please."

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, and with a shaky voice and tears now streaming down his face he said," I'm sorry, I can't."

He watched in pain as she slowly lowered her head towards the floor, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

" Please Sara you have to understand. I just don't want to hurt you anymore honey."

She looked up at him and said," But don't you get it, when I'm not with you I'm hurting. But when we are together I feel whole again."

" But what about that song? What about everything that you told me no less than an hour ago?"

She looked straight into his eyes. " That was me trying to make myself not love you anymore. I have been trying to do that since the day I left, since the day I saw you with her. But I know that no matter what, I won't ever be able to do it, because I will always love you."

She could see he was trying hard to do the best thing for both of them.

" Just dance with me please? One dance?"

He let her take his hand and lead him into the living room, the lights were dimmed,a song started on the radio.

As they wrapped their arms around each other and started swaying to the music he listened to the words and realized that no matter what he loved Sara too, and would never be able to live without her.

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_

_**And the whole world is on your case**_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**When evening shadows and the stars appear**_

_**And there's is no one to dry your tears**_

_**I could hold you for a million years**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

He could feel her warm breath on his neck, and his hands slowly started rubbing circles on her lower back.

She had her head on his chest listening to both the words and music of the song playing, and his steady heartbeat.

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**_

_**But I would never do you wrong**_

_**I've known it from the moment that we met**_

_**There's no doubt in my mind where you belong**_

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue**_

_**I'd go crawling down the avenue**_

_**There ain't nothing' that I wouldn't do**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

She let her hands roam from his shoulders to his neck. Her fingers started playing with his curls, feeling him pull her into an even tighter embrace sent a smile to her lips, causing her to close her eyes enjoying every moment of being with him again.

He loved that she was once again in his arms, placing his chin on her head while he got lost in both the moment ,and the truth of the song.

_**The storms are raging on a rolling sea**_

_**And on the highway of regret**_

_**The winds of change are blowing wild and free**_

_**You ain't seen nothin' like me yet**_

His hands went from her back to her neck, and then finally resting on her cheeks.

As she looked up into his eyes, he leaned down softly pressing his lips to hers in the sweetest, softest kiss.

_**There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do**_

_**Go to the ends of the earth for you**_

_**Make you happy make your dreams come true**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

She slowly opened her eyes to see his misty blue ones looking at her. His stare seemed to go straight through her, she had never felt this way before in her life.

He was the only one that could make her feel the things she was feeling right now.

He took her hand and placed it over his chest and said," Do you feel that? You will always have my heart, you will always have my love."

She kissed him with more force this time wrapping her arms around his neck while exploring his mouth with her tongue.

He backed her up until her legs hit the couch and then gently without breaking their kiss lowered her onto the couch.

She wrapped her legs around his waist while kissing andnibbling on his neck.

Causing small moans to come from him.

They took their time undressing each other, exploring every inch of exposed skin with lips, tongues, teeth, and fingertips.

He slowly made his way licking a path from her neck down to her belly button.

Instead of licking back up he slowly blew up the path, causing her to shiver and moan at the same time.

He smiled as she ran her hand up his chest to rest on his neck.

" Please, I need you now Gil."

He slowly entered her as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. He pressed their foreheads together and said," God, I've missed you." Sara then pulled his lips to herskissed him.

They moved together in a slow rhythm that only they knew.

Soft moans and grunts filled the silence of the room.

Grissom leaned down and kissed her passionately as he felt her walls tighten around him, and soon after they both climaxed together.

Sara kissed his forehead as he rested his head on her chest.

She held tightly to his back, and felt the beads of sweat that had formed underneith her fingertips.

As their breathing returned to normal he maneuvered them so that she was now laying on his chest.

He could feel the coolness of the air against his hot skin and it sent a chill straight through him. He knew that if he was cold, she had to be freezing, so he grabbed the blanket on the end of the couch and covered them.

The silence was not one of discomfort, it was a peaceful one.

" Sara?"

"Hmm?"

" We need to talk in the morning. About us."

She moved to look up at him and he saw the worried look in her eyes.

" I'm not regretting this, or leaving you Sara. I just think we need to talk. I mean I live in Vegas, and you live in California."

" Oh, well I could always move back."

He looked down at her and said," You'd do that for me?"

She kissed him quickly and said," I'd do anything for you."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and said," I love you."

" I love you too."

Shortly after that they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**TBC...**

**Feedback please.**

**This song is called To Make You Feel My Love by: Garth Brooks.**

**Thanks**

**Ash **


End file.
